La vampira Ashley
by consueelo
Summary: Ashley, una vampira, bastante atractiva, inteligente, tiene que enfrentarse contra su mas duro contrincante. La escuela nocturna, en donde se encuentra con un bello chico. Walter, quien esconde un secreto muy oscuro.
1. Capitulo I

_Capítulo I_

Estaba afuera de mi antigua casa, la extrañaba mucho. No podía recordar que hacia allí cuando pequeña, ya que convertirme en un monstruo me hacia olvidar mi pasado. Podía recordar imágenes borrosas, pero no todo. Yo lo único que recordaba era el bosque en el día.

No quería llorar, era horrible cuando lloraba. Totalmente asqueroso, pero ya no podía salir en el día, solo después del crepúsculo, y recordar el bosque de día me ponía triste.

-Ashley, nos vamos-. Me dijo Daphne, desde la entrada trasera de mi casa.

Daphne era un vampiro, pero muy desarrollado, por eso es mi tutora, yo de hace un par de años lo soy. Daphne, era muy amiga mía. Físicamente, tenía 25 años, y en años vampíricos, 220 años.

Mi familia había muerto en un incendio, en la antigua casa que yo estaba. Ahora estaba toda quemada, y hecha ceniza. Por suerte, no tuve hermanos. Y mis padres murieron en aquel incendio. Según Daphne, fue provocado, cuando me encontró estaba algo herida, había logrado escapar del incendio pero mis padres no. Ahí fue, cuando Daphne me decidió convertir en un monstruo vampírico.

-Ashley, no queda nada más que hacer…- Insistió Daphne. Me di vuelta y la mire.

Era cierto. No quedaba nada más que hacer.

-Vámonos-. Le dije, asintiendo.

-Te tengo que hablar sobre algo…- Comenzamos a caminar… no era propio de nosotras, siempre ocupábamos velocidad.

-Hablamos en la residencia.- Termine, y comencé a correr. Veía todo en cámara lenta, todo lo que pasaba a mi lado. En la noche casi nadie pasaba por las calles que iba corriendo, utilizando mi habilidad. El viento chocaba en mi cara y mi cabello dócil, color negro y ondulado.

Llegamos a la residencia, era un pequeño edificio con tres pisos. La fachada era color ladrillo, y tenía ventanas con escaleras para los pisos de más abajo. Era muy acogedor. La arrendataria era una señora de edad. Y los habitantes… Bueno, nosotras éramos las únicas.

Al llegar a nuestra habitación. Me recosté sobre el sofá de color crema que tenia Daphne.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?- Le pregunte quitándome las zapatillas. Ella cogió una cerveza del refrigerador.

-Sobre eso… bueno, se que te molestara.- Comenzó, se sentó al frente mío.- Tienes solo 17 años… Deberías estar en la escuela…- Abrí los ojos como platos. Daphne era como mi madre, pero no le quería faltar el respeto así que me quede callada.

-Daphne… Yo… No puedo ir en el día a la escuela…- Ella sonrió, esa solo era una excusa. Como yo sabía, había escuelas nocturnas.

-Estas matriculada, en una escuela con clases nocturnas, comienzas, el lunes a las 8:30 de la noche.- No supe cómo reaccionar… Hoy era sábado. En dos días comenzaba mi tortura.


	2. Capitulo II

_Capítulo II_

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste-. Le dije a Daphne, tomándome el cabello en gesto desesperado- Por dios! Daphne, ¿tienes esa autoridad?.-Me puse las zapatillas rápidamente y de un momento a otro estaba en el umbral de la puerta, Daphne no me detuvo.

-Lo siento, Ash. Ya están todos tus cuadernos, piensa que aprenderás mas cosas, y serás mas astuta.- Le sonreí sarcásticamente.

-Gracias, Daphne. De verdad que te lo agradezco mucho. No necesito un nivel superior para poder dar de caza a un tipo que ni conozco.- Daphne puso una mueca.

-De hecho… si.- Suspire. Abrí la puerta y la cerré dando un portazo.

No me encontré con la señora Pierce. Me hubiera preguntado qué había pasado que teníamos aquel alboroto. Me puse el gorro de mi poleron.

Extrañaba a mis padres. Sus sonrisas gratificantes al decirles que me había sacado una buena nota en un examen, cuando me sentía mal, mi madre me abrazaba y lloraba conmigo los amores rotos que tuve en la primaria. No podía vivir sin ellos ahora que me daba cuenta, era horrible vivir sin padres, no se lo recomiendo a nadie.

Fui a un bar, no tenia identidad pero coquetee un poco con el señor que estaba en la entrada, y me dejo pasar. Había humo por todas partes, bebidas alcohólicas, hombres mirándome de pies a cabeza. Fui a la barra y me senté al lado de un chico con el pelo desordenado color castaño claro. Al instante que me senté me miro. Me quede en blanco al ver cómo eran sus ojos. Sus pestañas eran onduladas por naturaleza y sus ojos eran de color miel. Tenía la piel blanca como la nieve.

Pedí solo una limonada. No me gustaba beber, solo me acerque al bar para dejar el ambiente triste que había formado.

Luego todo ocurrió muy rápido. Solo me di cuenta cuando el chico extraño me había salvado de un empujón y un golpe en la cabeza contra la encimera. El chico me había tomado de los hombros sacándome del asiento y me había puesto a su lado. Mi vaso aun seguía en mi mano, pero lo bote al piso luego de darme cuenta lo que había hecho.

Había ocurrido que, un chico empujo a otro muy fuerte y el chico empujado me empujaría a mí, habría sido un efecto domino muy trágico.

-Gracias.- Le susurre al chico, el no me dirigió la mirada y se fue caminando.

Lo seguí entre tanta gente con la que chocaba, trataba de no perder el rastro del chico, aun así olía su olor a miles de metros. Tan masculino, a perfume caro de hombre.

Salimos al aire libre, el fue por una calle derecho, esa calle era algo peligrosa. Pero me podría salvar yo misma.

-Hey!- Grite, corrí normalmente hasta llegar a su lado.- Gracias por salvarme de una pérdida de memoria.- Ni siquiera me miro, nada.

Me puse al frente de el, y le puse una mano en el pecho.

-No necesito tu compañía.- Me dijo con voz grave, negué con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco, solo te tengo que decir gracias…- Le saque la mano del pecho y me devolví por el camino que había llegado.

Daphne estaba viendo la tele cuando llegue a la residencia.

-Fuiste al bar…- Me dijo y me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Uhm, si. Pero no me paso nada malo no te preocupes…

Me fui a mi pieza, me saque el poleron, y me quede con una polera color rojo y unos shorts color blanco de algodón. Me recosté en la cama.

Había sido muy dura con el chico extraño, pero él me había dicho que no necesitaba mi compañía así que era mejor desaparecer antes de que se enojara. Sus ojos me habían llamado la atención. Eran hermosos, y su piel se veía tan suave y cuidada. Igual su cuerpo, se veía muy trabajado.

Pase la noche pensando en él. En el día cerré las cortinas y comencé a escuchar música.


End file.
